


The 100 One Shots

by Smish



Category: The 100
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 00:28:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6682135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smish/pseuds/Smish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of one shots from The 100. Some will be posted exclusively on tumblr and others will be exclusively here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> You can also submit prompts in the comments section of a One Shot of your choosing and I will get around to them. Or shoot me a message.

Lexa is training with the other Nightbloods when the Commander comes to the training area. She steps up her game but keeps her mind set on the fight right in front of her. If she starts using force, her partner will kick her ass. She knows this. So, she uses her mind, remembering how he had twisted his knee the day before and how she can exploit that to her advantage. Lexa uses that and takes her chance.

The boy is defeated and Lexa adjusts to stand tall. She doesn’t look but she knows that the Commander is watching, that he has his eye on her. When Lexa finally looks up, he is next to her and asks her to take a walk with him.

Together, they walk through the Polis market and Lexa is fascinated with how people look at him with admiration. They all look up to him, strong and fierce and commanding. He acknowledges them but continues with her, talking about his position and how he had heard many good things. She keeps herself calm, as she has been trained, but feels the weight of her own body more than anything.

He takes her to the gate, telling her that they have to meet the arrivals from Polis, the trainees that are on a field trip from Azgeda. All of them are there because it is their first time to Polis. They are there to take in the scenery and explore.

Lexa and the Commander get to the gate a little late, the top ranked trainees all there with their teachers. They all look older, like they could be warriors, but then again, so did Lexa.

One by one, they exchange greetings, the Commander greeting the teachers while Lexa greets their seconds. One of the many that she greets is Costia who seems as though she doesn’t belong anywhere. Clearly from the Ice Nation, she just smiles and nods when she exchanges the standard greeting, gripping her new associates forearm.

Days pass and the Commander calls upon Lexa. She goes, expecting another lesson in the art of command and wanting to hear his stories. Lexa is surprised to meet him at the training grounds, Anya not present to help train her. Instead, she finds herself surrounded by the Ice Nation students. The Commander makes it clear that she is to train with each of them in order to gain perspective on what the other nations are capable of. Lexa gets a little nervous since she has only trained with one other member of Azgeda before, but she stills her nerves so they don’t see. Yet she hopes to learn their skills and make them her own.

Lexa fights each of them in rapid succession. When one falls, another stands and attacks where the last left off. She beats her way through all of them until Costia stands, the last of the Ice Nation seconds. Lexa’s nerves are frayed but she fights, surprised at their skills but not wanting to give in because of her exhaustion. There is something different about this one though. The way she fights is different and Lexa can see it from the moment she first strikes. When Lexa finds herself on the ground beneath the girl’s boot, she believes it is just her tired body giving up, but she knows that the girl is strong and far more skilled for her age than the others. Instead of continuing her strikes on her downed opponent, as any Ice Nation warrior would, she holds out her hand and helps Lexa to her feet.

The commander tells Lexa that it was a poor display and it isn’t long before Lexa finds herself training with the girl day in and day out. Time and time again, she loses, winning infrequently. But Costia is a good sport and helps Lexa up every time, teaching her subtly.

Two weeks go by and Costia and Lexa have become close friends. Lexa walks with Costia through Polis, keeping her company in the off hours when neither of them are training. Lexa leads her to the tower and shows her around. The commander isn’t happy that a member of the Ice Nation, that isn’t the Azgeda Ambassador, is walking around his building. He says nothing and silently relishes in the fact that Lexa has finally found someone that can keep her company after so long. In fact, she hasn’t had someone like that since Anya had left for Trikru territory and even she would frequently be angered by the girl.

Costia and Lexa lead a hunting trip as an exercise. They send the others off and venture on their own path. It is then that they share their first kiss and then that Lexa realizes that she has fallen hard for a girl that she hardly knows. Their relationship is slow and secretive because they aren’t just from two different worlds, but the Commander would disapprove and may have Costia killed. And, despite not saying anything, Costia knows that it shouldn’t happen, that it couldn’t.

It is within the next few days that a war breaks out. Azgeda has troops sent to march on Polis and the Commander of the clans has a plan to stop them. But Costia and Lexa can no longer train together. Costia is looked down upon, attacked but not harmed, and tries her hardest to stay near Lexa, to protect her despite knowing that the young Nightblood isn’t the target.

Costia is pulled away and is being dragged back to the Ice Nation capitol. Yet she sneaks away the night before and spends the night with Lexa. The nightblood vows to keep her safe. The sentiment isn’t lost on her, but Costia knows that it is the other way around and that she can protect herself.

In the morning, Lexa goes to meet the Commander for a morning lesson. She walks into the throne room and finds him dead in the throne, his head limp and body lifeless. She calls for help but knows there is nothing that can be done.

It is the midst of a war and Lexa knows that it is more important for a leader to be chosen before anything else is to happen. And so the Ascension ceremony begins the next day, after the burning of the Commander’s body. Costia offers to attend both to be there for her, but Lexa doesn’t want her companion to risk her life in that way. Instead, she grieves with the girl at night and attends the ceremony in the morning. Her mind is clear but she doesn’t feel up to a fight, let alone against the people she has trained with since the beginning.

As she draws her sword from her sheath, she looks up and sees Costia pushing her way to the front of the crowd with a hood covering her head - Lexa has the same sense of familiarity years later when Clarke does the same. Costia had vowed to stay away, but declined the sentiment and does what she can to support the girl she cares so deeply for. She wants to help when Lexa falls but smiles when the last of the Nightbloods to fall is the one from the Ice Nation. Lexa stands, victorious, and the first person that she looks to is Costia, their eyes meeting in the mid day light. She smiles and Costia smiles back, a silent ‘thank you’ for all of the fight training and advice and her constant companionship through the roughest parts of her life that had been compacted into just the past few days.

Lexa’s first few orders are for a new strategy to be taken when approaching the Ice Nation warriors. It isn’t long before Costia is standing by her side as an advisor and personal bodyguard, keeping Lexa safe as she had vowed to do so after what seemed so long ago. They keep their relationship a secret, knowing how the rest of the council will react but keep up appearances as Costia acts a type of liaison for the Ice Nation. But she never goes back, just offers advice for the war in hopes that she can one day go back home, no longer branded a traitor.

It has been almost two months since that day and Lexa wants to go on a hunting trip, just the two of them. Costia takes her job as Lexa’s guard very seriously, going with her but remaining alert the entire time. Lexa takes Costia to her favorite spot on the hill that overlooks Polis. They look over the city as it starts lighting up before dark. Costia advises that they go back before sundown but Lexa wants to stay for a while longer, after all, they have to carry back their hunt yet. So they do. Lexa watches the stars come out and sees a shooting star streak the sky, making a wish on the single star, unknowingly wishing upon the body her Clarke’s father as he burns up in the atmosphere. They kiss and Costia vows once more to protect Lexa at all costs.

Another month goes by and the war is in full swing. Everything is at it’s peak and Lexa knows that her fight is on the front lines. Costia warns against it, pleading with Lexa behind closed doors not to go, that this could mean her death, but she is adamant in her position. Lexa has to end the war before it reaches Polis.

The Ice Nation army has reached a high point. They are close to a major town which is nearly undefended. Lexa knows that she has to go to the front lines because that is where the war is now. It is no longer behind the walls of Polis. So she tells Costia to comes with her, telling Titus to keep up the search for the new Nightbloods that will replace her. But Costia has gotten to him first, and he tell Lexa that she is better off staying here under Costia’s protection. He knows about their feelings for one another but is more than aware that Costia is just like Lexa, able to protect herself yet do what she must to keep the peace, even if that means sacrificing herself.

Lexa is fuming that night. Costia eases her mind that night, spending her time not just pleasuring her lover but also keeping her here in Polis where she will be safe. 

“I’m not letting you die, Lexa.” Costia whispers between kisses, holding her close. “I love you.”

“And I love you.” Lexa whispers with a smile.

The convincing is enough, as it always is at this time of night, at this moment, but Lexa is stubborn and may change her mind when she awakens.

But Costia is first to leave. She heads to the front lines before Lexa wakes and joins the reluctant army. They know that she is under Lexa’s protection but they are just as stubborn as she is when it comes to being led.

Back in Poils, Lexa is distraught. She wants Costia by her side, not just as protection, but because she loves her and has grown used to her companionship. titus has forbade her from leaving Polis and Lexa knows that she can’t now because there will be no one left. If Costia had stayed, then she could lead temporarily in case she did not return. Now... Now she was forced to stay, chained to the very place that was sure to be annihilated. What would she do without the girl that she loved by her side?

Nia surrenders as a ruse to enter the warrior camp. She tells Costia that she is a natrona - a traitor that will never be one of them. Costia wants her dead, wants Lexa safe, but keeps her alive with the knowledge that Lexa will want it finished on the right terms. When Costia learns that the camp is surrounded, she makes a deal to trade Nia for the safety of her army, knowing that they are outmatched. It ends up being a trap, and Costia is captured, the last words that she says, to no one in particular being, “I am sorry, Lexa.”

Costia awakens in the Ice Nation capitol. By now, news has reached Lexa about her lover’s capture, not more than a day later, and Lexa has already started planning a rescue. Ttus has advised against it, time and time again, yet nothing seems to be going through. Every time that he opens his mouth, Lexa hears those dreaded words : “Love is weakness.”

She cries, night after night. The bed is cold without Costia and she finds herself waking up frequently in the middle of the night, wanting Costia back by her side. It is a long week of lonely nights and lonesome time on the throne without her guard. Titus can see how it affects her but has remained silent.

Meanwhile, Costia screams under torture, her body scarred by the ruthlessness of her former allies, her former mentor dealing the blows. She wants nothing more than to die, knowing that Lexa will mourn her absence. Every night is painful, silent mourning for her lost companion and every night is just Costia sitting silently, holding back tears.

Again and again Nia asks for weaknesses and ways to take Lexa out of command, wanting nothing more than to lead the clans. But Costia is adamant in her silence.

Lexa sends a messenger to meet with Azgeda, asking Nia to meet with her at a place of neutrality, no warriors, no weapons. So, they meet. Lexa offers a trade; Costia’s life for the handful of spies that she has captured. Yet Nia declines. She wants Lexa’s head. Lexa even offers to let Nia return to her seat as an Ambassador for her people. Nia knows that this meeting is about Costia and Lexa has made a mistake of revealing her love. So, Nia agrees.

And that night, while Lexa sleeps, cold and alone, half awake, Titus enters her room with a message. He solemnly opens the burlap sack and Costia’s head rolls across the floor. Tears well in Lexa’s eyes as she sees the bloody mess, but she doesn’t cry, not until Titus leaves.

Lexa cries because she knows that has lost the girl that she loves. Months of her life, nearly a full year spent loving her, all to have it taken away in an instant. She has lost a best friend, a bodyguard, a loyal assistant, and more importantly, her lover. Every tear that falls is for Costia because she knows that she will see her again, but not now. A piece of her wants to die, wants to leap from the balcony but she knows that Costia would never forgive her for that. That her lover would kill her in the afterlife if she were to end up there before her time was truly up. But she wants Costia back more than anything, more than food or water or air. More than she wanted to win the war. More than she wanted to kill Nia.

And yet, she can't forget those last words: "I love you."

She mourns her loss with a heavy heart, vowing that, one day, she will kill Nia kom Azgeda, vowing that blood WILL have blood. 


	2. When Lexa Loves...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Lexa loves, she loves unconditionally. It may not always be what it should, but she doesn't give up, not on love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one wasn't requested, but it made me cry when I wrote both parts. So, beware that. I am sorry.

Lexa meditates every night in her room before she goes to bed, venturing deeper and deeper into the City of Light. After years she still hasn't explored the city in it's entirety. Every night she meets with the past Commanders, seeking wisdom when she needs it most, but it is merely a false face. The real reason that she is there is to find Costia. So every night she explores the city, looking for, but never finding her lover. She prays every night that it will be the night that she sees her again. Yet, time and time again, it proves to be a fruitless venture. Costia isn't there.

So when Lexa meets Clarke, she goes to the City of Light to tell Costia, to find her and ask for her help. It proves to be another fruitless task. By now the past Commanders know that what she is up to. They know why Lexa is there and it pains them to watch her go gown the same path. But they know that when they try to tell her she will shrug them off just like she does to Titus.

The night that Lexa leaves Clarke to fight the mountain, she goes back to the City of Light, fighting with the past leaders, trying to somehow justify her actions. They tell her that what she did was right by her people, but what she really wants is Costia to appear and tell her that she should have stayed.

The day that Clarke is brought before her, she goes to the City of Light once again, fighting to find her past lover and praying and wishing that Costia will hold her hand and tell her that everything will be okay. That Clarke will come around. And in reality, as Clarke does just that, Lexa goes to the City of Light less and less.

When Lexa takes her last willing trip to the City of Light, she stands upon one of the rooftops, asking not to be disturbed by the past leaders. She stands there in the false sunlight, staring at the sky and whispers Costia's name.

"Costia," she starts, her voice cracking a little every time she says it. "I've met someone. I've wanted to tell you about her for sometime. Her name is Clarke and she fell from the sky." She smiles a little at a memory, then swallows back her tears and the lump growing in her throat. "She was mad for quite sometime, but we did it, we brought together twelve clans, we made them thirteen. She used to be so ruled by her emotions, so innocent and young, naive. After everything- Clarke has changed, but I can still see the real her. She is stronger now, but she still smiles, she still cares. In a lot of ways, she reminds me of you. You have both taught me so much." A tear streaks down her face at all of the memories and Lexa has to gather herself for a moment before she continues. "I'm sorry Costia. _Mebi oso na hit choda op nodotaim_."

And from some distant place, where Lexa can't seen, where none of the leaders can see, Costia whispers back, " _Mebi oso na hit choda op nodotaim_."

When Lexa feels the bullet pierce her skin, she doesn’t feel the pain, just a pinch. Slowly it becomes a burning pain from deep within her. She knows it is the end, she knows that she is going to die. Her mouth becomes dry and she feels herself falling. It happens in moments; being caught by Titus and carried to the bed, being laid down, seeing Clarke leaning over her with tears streaking her face. Hand pressed to her abdomen but she didn’t feel them. With the weakness creeping into her muscles she managed to say what she had meant to say for the past few weeks, the words that would protect the girl that was now trying to save her life. Clarke stood over her, weeping, her voice cracking on every word as she recited a prayer, something that sounded passionate yet… distant. Then she said the words: “May we meet again,” and leaned down to kiss her. Lexa wanted to cry, but the tears wouldn’t come, yet she felt the blonde’s lips to her’s, the last thing she truly felt before she closed her eyes

When she opened them again, Lexa found herself in an unfamiliar place, wearing her all too familiar warrior armor. The past leaders surrounded her, standing with low heads and solemn faces. “ _Mounin_. Welcome,” one whispers and Lexa knows that it is over and that she can’t go back. The tears still don’t come, not because she doesn’t feel anything, she feels it all, but because she knows that when she meets Clarke again, she will be different, just as she had been after Costia’s death.

Costia

It is then that Lexa realizes where she is. Not the name, for that is something she doesn’t know, but the city stands around her. Once again Lexa finds herself searching the City of Light for the woman that she first loved, the one that taught her that it was okay to love, that there was more to life than just fighting, that she didn’t only have to be a leader, that she could be more than that.

A week of uninterrupted searching and still she had come up with nothing. All that she sought was familiarity and safety. Slowly, the city began to fill with people and Lexa realized that she recognized these people, the people from Polis and their families. She knew them. Day after day more people came and further into the shadows she sank. She didn’t know these people, not really. Lexa sank further back into the shadows, hiding from the people she used to lead with the knowledge that not all them agreed with her, knowing that there must be more going on. And yet, her searched continued.

One day, Lexa no longer finds that she is searching for ex-lover, but has now resorted to looking for Clarke, the girl that made her see that love is not weakness, that life could be about more than just surviving, and that blood must not always have blood. If Clarke was here, that meant more than just her death, but that they would be together and if they were together, then their people would be split.

So the day that Lexa sees Clarke running through the streets of the City of Light, she leaps into action and saves her, back at her lover’s side once again. Their time together is short, yet well lived. Clarke grows weak with every passing moment, but Lexa stays strong for the two of them as she always had. It happens in the shortest span of time, but it feels like it did the moment that they had first met collided with the moment they said, “Maybe some day.” Lexa knows it may very well be the end for both of them, that their “Maybe some day’s” will become “Maybe today’s,” and, as much as she wished that could happen, she knows that Clarke isn’t done yet. And so, in the end, Lexa holds her head close and kisses her again, for what she knows may be the last time for either of them, and whispers the words that she should have said almost forever ago, the words that she said to only one other person, “I love you.”

And then she is gone. Clarke is gone, no longer in her hands, no longer in her life. Tears streak down her face and Lexa falls to her knees. Again the words come to her lips, this time for only her to hear. “I love you.”

The people around her fade out of existence, disappearing entirely until it is just her, kneeling on the cooling pavement with her swords on the ground by her knees, the previous Commander’s kneeling down to her. There are no words for them to speak, no thoughts for them to share, nothing for them to live for. So they fade, out of existence, out of time. But Lexa remains, tears enveloping her, the City of Light collapsing around her to become known as the City of Ash. 

She knows now that there is no “ _Mebi oso na hit choda op nodotaim_ ,” no more “may we meet again’s” or “maybe someday’s.” There is nothing.

And now, as she kneels on the remnants of the pavement, her heart torn from her once again, a smile spreads her lips. Because just like in life, Lexa found love in the place she least expected it. Clarke had changed her just as Costia had.

So lexa smiles, because she is more than just the little grounder girl, she is more than just Heda, she is more than just the one to bring together thirteen clans. She is more. But she cries through the smile, because, despite all of that, she still died. 

And she was still alone.


End file.
